


Call it Magic when I'm with You

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: i'll tell you about the magic (it'll free your soul) [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Creatures AU, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: In a world where magical creatures exist, three dudes are just trying to live their best life. Together.





	Call it Magic when I'm with You

**Author's Note:**

> here have a magical creature AU that plays fast and loose with concepts and powers of various magical beings! the first sentence hit me and wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote something with it. so we have this! this is very just slice of life, some fun, some hurt, lots of sweet. 
> 
> big thanks to hannah as always, for beta'ing. couldn't do this without her!!
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

Everyone takes one look at them and assumes Adam is the werewolf.

Which, if you’re basing assumptions off of stereotypes, then it makes sense; it’s super _not cool_ to do, but it makes sense. Adam and Andrew get why it happens—Steven does, too, he’s just more upset by it, every time.

Adam is lithe but bushy-bearded. He knows people would assume less if he shaved, but then he’d probably just fall into a different stereotype, and people would keep guessing about his species anyway. He’s mild-mannered but everyone seems to think there’s a roiling temper beneath his calm facade, which isn’t really true. Sure, he can kick up a fuss when the situation calls for it, but it’s not like there’s a beast writhing inside him, desperate to escape.

Hell, Andrew actually _is_ a werewolf, and he’s not even like that.

Stereotypes, _honestly_.

Adam’s not a werewolf. No one can ever guess what he actually is, which is sort of a relief. He’s not the type to go flaunting himself anywhere. His mom called him a wallflower—sweetly, in that kind but worried way moms can be—in high school, and it’s still pretty true to this day. Even with Andrew and Steven flanking him, Adam is more reserved, quiet.

He doesn’t need to go around telling everyone he’s a faerie; it’s not their business, just like it’s not their business that Andrew is a werewolf or that Steven is somehow a very talented and completely inept siren. Adam doesn’t tell people unless he has to: coworkers, for example, or dates, or close friends (in some case, people who are all three). He never asks _for_ their name, because he’s not a jerk like some fae he knows.

Adam doesn’t tell people, because it’s really not something everyone needs to know. He also doesn’t tell people because, well, where’s the fun in that?

 

 

“Andrew,” Steven very carefully sing-songs, in that way he does when he wants something, but he doesn’t actually want to _charm_ someone into giving it to him.

Andrew looks up cautiously. “What.”

Steven leans in and slides an arm across Andrew’s shoulders. Adam watches from across the desk with a privately amused smile. “New Worth It episode idea,” Steven says low enough for just to three of them to hear.

Intrigued, Adam braces his elbows on the table and leans forward to communicate his interest. Steven looks over with a grin. Andrew has that look on his face like he’s trying to resist both Steven’s natural charm and resist the fact that he’s is deeply in love with Steven—it never works. Adam picks up his coffee and takes a sip to hide his smirk.

“What’s the new idea?” Andrew asks when nothing else is forthcoming. He tilts his head back to stare up at Steven, and Adam notes the glint in his eyes that looks like love. Pure and simple, nothing manufactured about it.

(Steven had worried for a long time about that. Adam’s immune by nature of his biology; Andrew is not. Many an angsty night had been spent with Steven agonizing over his allure and what it meant for his relationship with Andrew.)

“It’s like, the _one_ thing we haven’t done,” Steven hedges.

Adam raises an eyebrow. “Sushi?”

Steven crows with delight. Some people turn to stare at them in the office, but that’s hardly different from usual. “Sushi!” Steven shouts in agreement.

Andrew shakes his head at the display of excitement. “Awesome,” he says, and he sounds like he’s aiming for dry acceptance, but he just sounds so painfully fond. Adam’s own heart aches, in a good way.

“First stop is tomorrow!”

“We’re only doing one tomorrow?”

Steven smirks, his grin toothy and sharp—but not menacing, never menacing. Steven’s too cute for that, no matter how hard he tries. “Only one stop is in L.A.!”

Andrew groans and it’s more genuine this time. Adam almost shares the sentiment. Travel isn’t the most fun, particularly when they’re relegated to typical channels like airplanes and long drives instead of stuff like _teleporting_ , which at least one person in the L.A. Buzzfeed office is capable of.

Even so, there’s no one else Adam would rather travel with. So he shoots Steven a broad smile of his own and nods. “Can’t wait.”

Steven beams and finally extricates himself from Andrew. He leans over the table, palms flat to keep him balanced, and brushes a kiss over Adam’s lips. “See, Andrew?” Steven says as he pulls back. “At least one boyfriend is excited.”

Andrew catches Steven around the waist as he goes to leave. Steven has to bend to hear him, which really has him practically falling into Andrew’s lap. Adam listens intently as Andrew murmurs.

“You know I’m excited.” It’s a low growl, not necessarily meant to be sexy but it comes off that way anyway. Sort of just how Andrew is. He pecks Steven on the cheek in a deceptively sweet manner before releasing the other man and slapping his side gently. “Don’t you have work to do? Flights to book, or something?”

Steven stands there dazed for a moment before nodding numbly. “Uh, right. Flights.” He grins, blinding if still foggy-minded, before taking off.

Andrew turns back to his laptop. “What?” He asks, when Adam’s been staring for longer than really necessary.

“Sometimes I wonder if _you’re_ the one with the allure,” Adam teases.

Andrew flips him off but swings out a leg and hooks his ankle around Adam’s. The point of contact is warm and soothing, and Adam settles in with his own laptop, sliding on his headphones, and loses himself in the work.

 

 

The sushi episode is a success, which surprises no one. The last stop is in Japan, which also surprises no one, as much as Steven clearly wishes it had.

They’re all warm with sake and late-spring heat as they wander back to the hotel. Rie had tagged along again but she turned in early, trusting them to find their own way back. It helps that Steven’s got more control over his song now, and people are all too happy to give them directions when Steven asks in broken but melodic Japanese.

They make it up to their room without incident. It’s not even particularly late, they’re just buzzed and in love and a bit too warm. Even despite the heat, they fall onto the large king bed in a puppy pile, squirming around until they’re comfortable. Andrew sits on the outskirts as he’s more affected by the heat than the rest of them; he naturally runs hot, and he’s just as sweaty this trip to Japan as he was at the last.

Steven wraps around Adam like an octopus, and Adam gladly welcomes it. They tangle in each other and Adam reaches out to lay a hand on Andrew’s arm, to feel connected to the other man.

Andrew smiles at him and lays his palm over Adam’s hand. “This was fun.”

“Right?!” Steven half-shouts, muffled against the skin of Adam’s neck. “So fun.”

Andrew and Adam share a fondly exasperated look. “So fun,” they agree.

 

 

They’re filming another steak episode—because seriously, who could ever get tired of _steak_ —when things go a little awry.

Well, things go kind of awry every single day. It’s a byproduct of being near Steven Lim, who is at once a walking disaster and the answer to the universe, if you ask Adam or Andrew. Things go according to plan more often than not but there’s always something that goes just a bit sideways.

This goes a _lot_ sideways though.

“So, for the steaks, we usually go with medium rare,” Steven is explaining to the chef. It’s their preferred way to judge steaks, since it’s a fair middle ground.

The chef, some French guy that rankled Adam’s nerves from the moment they stepped in, laughs. “Are you sure this one,” he points at Adam in a playful way, like he’s being secretive, “wouldn’t like it _rare_?”

It’s a common refrain, so much so that Adam doesn’t do more than roll his eyes. He’s just glad they don’t have to film these parts, because it’d be annoying to edit around the comment. The chef is still grinning at Andrew and Steven like he told a world-class joke, one they’ve clearly never heard before.

Andrew’s face is stormy but reserved. He won’t make a comment, particularly if it means drawing attention to himself. He meets Adam’s gaze for a moment, and Adam shrugs. _What can you do?_ he hopes is what it says. Andrew relaxes minutely, so Adam thinks the message came across.

Not to Steven, though. Steven who’s all tall tense lines and a blushing scowl. “Hey,” he starts, and his voice has a metallic ring to it that means his control is either slipping, or he’s really mad enough to _use_ his song.

The chef looks startled and it’s satisfying to watch his smug grin melt away.

Steven opens his mouth to continue, but Andrew lays an arm on his shoulder. The action halts him, not through any sort of magical power other than, corny as it is, _love_. Andrew looks at Steven and they have a whole conversation with just their faces. Adam can practically hear every word. He can read Steven’s tired, irritated frustration and Andrew’s similar feelings tempered by simple acceptance.

Eventually, the conversation breaks, and Andrew turns to the chef. Steven steps away, closer to Adam. He huddles for closeness, even though they don’t quite touch. Adam reaches out just enough for their fingers to brush and Steven gives him a delicate smile.

“We like them medium rare,” Andrew repeats, and if he bears his sharper-than-usual teeth while he does it, well. That’s the chef’s fault.

 

 

Adam is at home, nearly asleep, when the call comes. He grapples for his phone and brings it to his ear upside down. “Hello?”

Steven’s voice is muffled over the connection and it takes Adam a minute to realize why—the upside-down thing, and all. He rights his phone and Steven’s ranting comes in crystal-clear, if absolutely nonsensical.

“Steven, Steven, hold up. Slow down,” he commands gently.

Steven stops abruptly on the other hand, then inhales shakily. _“Andrew’s out of wolfsbane potion.”_

Adam sits up, suddenly alert. “Are you okay?”

Steven laughs a little hysterically. _“I’m fine, of course I’m fine. I’m just, worried for him. It looks like it hurts, and I don’t know what to do.”_ His voice is watery and heavy, and it’s easy to know he’s been crying.

Adam swallows around the hurt in his chest. “I’ll be over as soon as I can. I might need to ask Annie to help, but…” He shakes his head as he trails off. It’s not the first time Andrew’s been without the potion, probably won’t be the last. “It’ll be okay, Steven. Say it.”

 _“It’ll be okay,”_ Steven mimics in an impossibly tiny voice.

“I’ll be there soon. If he starts to get out of control, you gotta sing.”

Steven makes a wounded noise at that, but there’s a rustle like he’s nodding.

“I’ll be there soon,” Adam says again before they say their goodbyes and disconnect.

He does end up texting Annie. She doesn’t have any of the potion on hand, but she’s got a few things that can help take the edge off. Andrew might have some of these in his own place, but Adam figures better safe than sorry. He makes it to Annie’s apartment in record time, gathers the supplies she’s able to spare, and then heads off to Andrew’s place in a rush.

Steven buzzes him up and when Adam gets to the right floor, Steven’s already nervously waiting in the doorway to Andrew’s apartment. Adam kisses him on the cheek to settle some of his nerves and holds up the bag.

“This should help.” He says as he walks Steven in to the apartment and kicks the front door shut behind them. “It’s not the first time,” he reminds him gently.

“I know,” Steven replies, tone sour and brittle. “It’s just… he’s in so much pain, Adam.” Steven looks to the shut bedroom door and wrings his hands together.

“It’ll be okay,” Adam says. He swings the bag of supplies onto the miniscule kitchen counter and starts to unpack. “Can you help me with these?” He asks gently.

Steven casts one more worried look at the bedroom door before nodding. “Yeah, yeah, okay.” He sighs and nods. “Okay.”

In the end, it’s not the worst night any of them could’ve had. Andrew is in pain, and it’s hard to watch, even if Adam’s dealt with it before. When they make it into the bedroom with their arms full of almost-cures, Andrew is writhing naked on the bed. He’s burning up in a flush, and his teeth and claws gleam in the moonlight.

It takes some careful maneuvering to get him under control enough to administer some of the remedies. They feed him valerian root and they light bitter scented candles that both serve to soothe him. They throw the bedroom curtains open to let in as much moonlight as possible and take turns massaging a moonstone oil into his feverish skin.

And, even though it’s hardly smart, they both crowd around Andrew as much as possible. The closer the better, particularly for Steven. It takes most of the night, but Andrew never once fully shifts, and they all manage to come out of it with only minor scratches.

Adam comes to early the next morning to find a guilt-stricken Andrew staring down at him. Adam simply shakes his head and raises an exhausted hand. He secures it around the back of Andrew’s neck and tugs him in for a decidedly gross-tasting, morning breath-ridden kiss. “It’s okay,” he assures. He nods to the other side of the bed where Steven is still partially draped over Andrew and sleeping soundly.

“I’m sorry,” Andrew says anyway.

Adam shakes his head and kisses him again.

 

 

Adam doesn’t tell people what he is because, as stated, it’s not their business. Some people will treat him like a genie, asking for wishes or gifts. Others will be scared of him and refuse to even say hello, let alone tell him their name ( _tell_ , not _give_ , but the discretion makes no difference to strangers). People think of fae in a different way than other creatures. Some think fae are dangerous, or evil, but a lot of people think that can be bargained with or worse, simply used.

Adam doesn’t want to deal with any of that. Those aren’t the sort of things he likes to use his powers for, anyway. He prefers the simpler things.

Stuff like stealing Botegga Louie macarons from Shane and gliding them over to Steven’s desk with a flicker of magic. Things like inching a knife out of the way at just the right moment, when Andrew’s slicing shallots and is too distracted by Steven to notice he’s about to cut off his own finger. Straightening Steven’s tie at events, because it’s perpetually crooked, or flattening down Andrew’s hair when the humidity is making it stand on end.

Helping Andrew sleep when he’s too keyed up close to or on the full moon and the wolfsbane potion isn’t quite enough. Calming Steven’s social anxieties when they’re threatening to overwhelm him, even when Steven doesn’t mention it. (He doesn’t have to)

Getting the sun to shift just so or getting the clouds to inch a certain direction for the perfect lighting in a shot. Keeping the wind low or the rain at bay long enough for Steven and Andrew to work an intro or outro. Manipulating traffic lights so they hit their spots on time—or sometimes, getting as many red lights as possible, so they can stay crammed into a backseat together for as long as they can.

Misdirecting people when they’re making fun of Steven and go a little too far (“I think I left my oven on,” is a common, confused tactic; Steven always laughs). Tripping up Steven or Andrew just to make the other laugh, and always catching them when they fall with a soft gust of energy keeping them afloat.

 

 

“You’re thinking too much,” Andrew says, elbowing Adam gently in the side. Adam comes out of his thoughts and realizes Steven is floating slightly in his seat. Sheepishly grinning at Andrew, Adam gently sets him down.

“Hey! I was having fun!” Steven insists without looking up from his laptop.

“No floating in the office,” Andrew chides. It’s not a real rule, but sort of an unspoken one. Things get a little too crazy when gravity stops being involved.

Steven pouts, but Andrew leans over and soothes it with a kiss. When he pulls back, Steven is grinning bashfully. “Okay,” he agrees, “no floating.”

Adam shakes his head fondly. There’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from 'magic' by coldplay!
> 
>  **edited to add:** i'm taking prompts, check me out on [tumblr](http://punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/post/175972711561/taking-requests)!


End file.
